Of Vampires and Witches
by Akiru chan
Summary: [NaruSaku][OneShot] When Naruto had left for the Halloween party, he never thought he would fall for the girl dressed as a witch.


_A/N - Another old fic that I finally typed up... it was meant for Halloween last year, but I was too lazy to ever type..._

_Its old and sucks but I hope you enjoy it none the less._

_Also this is my first NaruSaku fic... so keep that in mind to._

* * *

**Of Vampires and Witches**

* * *

Konoha was busy like always as it occupants hurried about to place the final touches on the decorations for the annual Halloween party. So far the village looked great with all the pumpkins, bats, and other things that lined the streets along with ropes of orange and black lights.

Everyone looked forward to this night and Naruto was no exception.

He too was getting into the festivities. This was the only time of year were he could dress up and have everyone treat him like a normal boy, and not like the demon container that he was.

This year the blond was going to as a vampire. He wore a black and red tux like outfit with a long cloak. He had even gone so far as to dye his hair black, which was now neatly comb back.

And to top it all off he wore a pair of fake vampire teeth.

Naruto looked at his handy work in the mirror. He was no longer Naruto. In fact he looked nothing like Naruto and that pleased him.

Smiling to himself he left his modest home and headed to the Hokage tower where the party was being held.

The party was an invitation only event, so only the shinobi of Konoha and selected individuals were invited.

The place had been decorated to give it a spooky and eerie feel. Spider webs with giant spiders hung in the corners and skeletons where placed here and there. Even the ceiling had bats on it. The place looked wonderful, Naruto had thought when he walked in.

Looking around he tried to distinguish his friends from the crowd of monsters and ghosts. It was harder than he thought. Most of them had dressed themselves beyond recognition, yet he could see through a few.

It seemed like Lee had dressed as a mummy and he could spot out Hinata who was a black cat.

Normally he would have gone over and said hi, but he didn't want to give himself away just yet. He just wanted to have a little fun first.

First thing he need to do was find Sasuke and Sakura. This turned out once again to be hard than he had thought. He could not find them at all, yet he knew they would be here. They had both promised to come.

Sighing the young shinobi looked once more over the crowd. His gaze halted as it reached the entrance. Standing before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There stood a girl, her long onyx hair fell to waist. She was wearing a long and tattered looking black dress with knee high boots and a witches hat seated upon her head.

Naruto was sure he had never seen this girl before. If he had, he surely would have remembered.

Deciding to put off looking for his friends till later, Naruto walked towards the young lady who smiled at him when she caught his eye.

"Hi, I'm Dracula." He teased giving her a fanged smile.

"I can see that." She giggled. "And I am the Wicked Witch."

In that moment Naruto realized that he was falling for this girl, and he decided that he didn't want it any other way.

In no time they were having fun and acting like old friends. In Naruto's eyes they were meant for each other, however he was surprised that they had never met before. When he had asked her about it she merely waved the question away and told him not to worry about it.

All she would give him was a name. 'Tsuki.' He knew it was a fake name, then again he hadn't even given his own.

It was slowly growing into a mystery worthy of this night, but Naruto didn't care. He just wanted this night to last as long as it possibly could.

As they stood there talking the music changed. The joyful and loud tunes turned into a tranquil hymn, bring the party down from the high and into calmness. This was the last dance of the night and Naruto would not pass up the chance to dance with the young lady before him.

Reaching out his hand he looked into her deep emerald eyes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a fox like grin.

She smiled back and took his hand, following him out onto the dance floor.

Around and around they went as they danced together. Tsuki laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as he held her close while they swung to the beat of a guitar. It was truly a magical moment that over took both of them.

As the song came to an end they stopped and looked into each others eyes. Within them hung a question that both feared to ask. Yet in the moment they came to a decision, and before anyone noticed they were gone.

In the dark recesses of the room located somewhere within the Hokage tower, two teens held each other close, kissing in desperate need.

Naruto was in heaven, this was truly the last thing he had pictured himself doing on a night like tonight.

The girl before him let out a soft moan as he cupped her cheek, her skin soft beneath hid callused hands.

She leaned into his touch and pulled him closer so that their bodies seemed to melt into one. Never had she thought it could feel so right to be with a single person.

Naruto felt the same, her body fit so perfectly with his, almost as if she was made just for him, the missing piece of his soul.

As the kiss grew more passionate he moved his hands to rake them through her dark locks, but as he did so the hair began to move and fall from her head. Pulling away from her in shock, he looked to see that her black hair had been a wig.

He swallowed hard when he saw the soft pink strands of her real hair. He knew that hair, he knew it so well.

"Sakura-chan?" He muttered in disbelief.

Sakura looked at him confused for a moment, shocked at hearing her own name.

"How do you know me?" She asked but as she stared into those warm blue eyes, she understood and a wave of emotions hit her.

"Naruto?" He nodded as he watched embarrassment, anger, confusion, and something else he couldn't quite place cross her face.

This was the out come neither of them had expected nor wanted.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." Naruto tried to apologize, for what he wasn't sure.

Sakura just looked at him as realization hit her like a fast moving boulder. Her eyes shined with tears, yet she was happy.

She had fallen, not for some vampire she had just met, but for Naruto, a dear friend that she had known for years.

Naruto, taking her tears for sadness came to her side to comfort her.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

Sakura looked up at him and smiled between her tears.

"I'm fine Naruto, in fact I have never been better." With that being said she pulled him into another kiss.

Naruto was shocked but leaned into the kiss none the less. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but he knew this was real.

In the end he decided that this was just the magic of Halloween.

* * *

-End-

* * *


End file.
